


Home

by Fayth_Delarosa



Series: Reylo Love [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I NEED THIS SHIP TO SAIL, Loss of Virginity, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Please fix this, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo will live on, Save the ship, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayth_Delarosa/pseuds/Fayth_Delarosa
Summary: Where two lost souls finally find their home.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576996
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. This does not attempt to solve any plot holes like my other fic Reconnect.
> 
> Literally this is just a "Bring Ben Back At ANY Costs" kinda story.
> 
> Because fuck what they gave us :(
> 
> Most of the fic is already typed out. I should be uploading the rest over the next day or so! <3

It was darkness.

An all-consuming blanket of black that suffocated and yet overwhelms at the same time.

But as Ben feels himself being swept away by the starless night around him, he felt strangely at peace.

He couldn’t help but think of her. Of his equal, the light to his dark, the one that brought him back and finally, _finally_ , took his hand.

Rey.

Her name was certainly fitting, he thinks. She was a veritable ray of sunshine in his life, lighting even the darkest recesses of his mind. With her sun kissed skin and dusting of freckles across her face; she was wild, untamed, like a raging fire that could blaze her way through anything, consuming everything in her path.

And he could easily allow himself to be burned in her flames.

Well, technically he has allowed himself to fall for her, just in a different way.

He thought he would feel regret for it, for what he did. In some ways, he does, but not for the reasons he originally thought he would. When he held the name Kylo, he thought his regrets would center on anger at his inability of having her join him or the rage of falling to her in battle; though he knew that if anyone were to end him it would be her. But as Ben Solo, the only regret he has is for what could’ve been.

He had been so blind and foolish.

So much time wasted, in his misguided attempt to be someone, to be above those that were his supposed family; to retain her. He had miscalculated in the worst way. He had let her down when he offered her the universe.

He didn’t know, he couldn’t have known.

But he does now. Although it is late, he knows what she wanted and it helps him to survive the deafening darkness around him. He remembers clearly, the anguish and consuming pain and grief at holding her lifeless body. He remembers the overwhelming surge of emotions, each warring tor dominance, each threatening to destroy him.

And then he remembers the voice.

It was soft, barely audible amongst the raging torrent within him, but it quickly rose in volume. It was a simple sentence, repeated over and over again.

_Save her, you can save her._

It was a voice he knew well, he once thought it was a guide, though in the end it was but a ruse. But this time, he somehow knew that the voice was genuine, that it was from its actual owner.

His grandfather.

And it wasn’t just him. Behind that strong and solid voice were others, his mother, his uncle. Those that he had spurned in his attempt to burn his past away; they stood with him now. They were supporting him now. Despite what he’s done to the universe, _to them…_

They still loved him, even now.

He held a self-deprecating smile at the thought. So clouded by Palpatine and his manipulations, as well as the events happening around him, he had been blind to what was there all along.

And yet he would do it all over again.

Not to say that he reveled in the destruction he caused, not anymore at least. But it was this path that led him to his fateful meeting with the one person that would succeed where his family had failed.

Ben could scarcely believe all of the recent events that happened within the span of a year. Meeting Rey, killing his own father, fighting Rey at Starkiller Base, the force bond, Rejecting and killing Snoke, Rey’s rejection, Palpatine, losing his mother, Rey saving him, Palpatine dying, Rey dying, and him saving her.

A fitting end, he thinks, since he finished what his grandfather started.

It was ironic, how the very factor that motivated Anakin to turn to the dark side would be the thing that pushed Ben back into the light. To save a loved one, to save _his_ love. Because that’s what this was, whether he denied it or embraced it, there was no mistaking the feelings that surged between them since their first meeting. It was illogical, beyond all manner of reason, and yet it feels so right, so natural between them. Or, at least felt, which led back to his one regret.

What could have been.

The vision that he had did not come to pass, not entirely. He had foreseen Rey turn to the dark side, but only later would he realize that it was merely a hallucination on her end. But the visions that followed, ones of longing and happiness, of holding each other in the midst of a battlefield, of lips soft and full, that was a vision that he did not anticipate, had not believed it would happen. And yet it did. But now, as he remains adrift in the darkness, all he can think of is how he wants _more_.

More of her, more of her light, more of her smiles, her laughs, her joys, her sadness, her anger. He wanted it all. He could visual a future, no jedi, no sith, no resistance, no first order; just them. Only them.

Not that it mattered now.

_“Giving up already?”_

His head came up at the familiar sound, his throat constricting around the sudden lump in his throat, “Well, it’s sort of hard not to. You know, considering.” He croaked out.

_“I forgot how much of Han is in you.”_

“Well, I also have some of you. I’ve been told I’m very hard headed.”

_“You’re also ridiculously morose. Where did you get that from?”_

“Luke?”

The voice snorted in response. Silence descended upon him once again and he worked up every ounce of courage to ask what has been plaguing his mind since he found himself here. “How is she?”

_“You could find out.”_

“I’m dead.”

_“So you say.”_

“There’s really no workaround being dead, you know.”

_“Sure, if you were dead I’d agree.”_

“You make it sound like I’m not, in which case I’d disagree,” he gestures vaguely to his surroundings.

_“No one said this is the after.”_

“Then what is this?”

A small light began to flicker from his peripheral vision, and he turned towards it. It was weak, flicking on and off repeatedly, but began to grow in strength. The orb of light made its way closer towards him, and grew in size and began to take a form, at first vague and unfamiliar, but soon it became a figure he knew well. The face was worn, wrinkles that he did not remember now prominent on the face, eyes heavy with loss, hair now completely grey, yet a small smile still present, and a grace that only she could carry.

Leia. His mother.

“Are you a hallucination too?” he asked, almost compelled by instinct to take a step back from her but able to maintain his position.

She raised an eyebrow in response, “I would think you know the answer to that.”

And he does. He can feel it, the thrum of energy around her and the tint of blue encompassing her form. She wore white robes, reminiscent of her time within the senate, a time that he’d rather not remember. “I don’t understand.”

Her smile turned into more of a smirk, _“I thought you’d be smart enough to figure it out. You are my son, after all.”_

“Explain it to me anyway.”

_“I’m here to set you free.”_

“Back to the force?”

He was shocked when she suddenly was in front of him and gave him a slight whack on the back of his head, instantly soothing the ache afterwards with a gentle touch of her hand, _“No, back home. Back to where you belong.”_

The lump was back in his throat, at least twice in size this time, and he unsuccessfully tried to push it down. His eyesight was becoming blurred, the telltale prick of tears threatening to fall, “How?”

 _“I was waiting for you. I knew you would fall, and so I waited so that I can bring you back.”_ Her smile returned, _“I just didn’t expect this sudden detour.”_

“Detour to where?”

 _“The world between worlds,”_ she replied, her hand now falling back to her side, _“Force knows how you ended up here instead of where we are, but I finally found you and I’m here to bring you back. Strange though, I expected it to look different, maybe actual portals or something.”_

He looked around at the endless dark before giving an nonchalant shrug, “I don’t know, it seems ominous enough for the title.”

 _“Eh, it’s why I was never big on the whole Jedi thing.”_ She waved her hand dismissively, _“too dramatic.”_

“Well, it would certainly fit your personality.”

She smiled in response, “Yours too.”

More silence, though it seemed to be more comfortable each time it happens. He feels anticipation take hold over him, his stomach clenching and his hand twitching at his sides. “Will you be taking me away now?”

She leveled him with a serious gaze, _“Yes, as soon as you are ready.”_

“I…” he paused and hesitated, unsure how to verbalize the torrent of emotions welling from within him. Was he ready? Truly? Could he face what lay beyond? All these questions swam around in his mind, and he felt he had no clear answer.

Leia, however, as always was very perceptive to the words he couldn’t give voice to, _“You know where your home is right?”_

He answered as soon as she finished her question, no thought behind it, “Yes.”

_“Are you certain of your feelings?”_

His feelings towards home? “Yes,” he replied, home was his happiness, his safety.

Home is where he poured all his love to.

A smile graced her face, the lines prominent, _“Then I don’t see the problem. It’s time for you to go home.”_

“Home,” he echoed, watching in fascination as she extends her hand towards him. “But what if…”

_“No buts, everything will be fine”_

He looked back towards her, the sense of peace that she radiated helped to calm the mixture of feelings welling within him. He took a step towards her, his hand coming up towards hers but stopping short. He swallowed, taking a deep breath to speak the last thing that lingered in his mind, “I want to tell you something, before I go. Something I couldn’t tell you when you were alive…”

He barely registered the movement from her until his body jolted at the feeling of her arms wrapped around him, unable to full wrap themselves around his body. _“I know,”_ she whispered, _“It’s okay, Ben. I still love you. No matter what.”_

Ben was unable to hold back the sob anymore, his body shaking and tears finally escaping from him. It was cathartic, the weight of his guilt finally lifting from his shoulders and freeing him. He knew that he could never be forgiven for what he’s done. But the fact that she still loved him, that she still believed in him until the end.

It was the final release that he needed.

His arms came up to wrap themselves around her, the strange hum of energy starting to fill him. He felt his body moving through the darkness towards a point of light that grows bigger and bigger by the seconds, slowly taking over his vision. Before the light fully overtook him, he managed to whisper one final thing to the woman in his arms.

“I love you too, mom.”


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Reylo  
> I die for Reylo 
> 
> STILL NOT BETA READ! If there are any mistakes please let me know. my brain is too tired to re-read so I will do so another day to see if I can catch anything ;A;

If there were anything that Rey could say about Tatooine it would be that the sunset offers a stunning visual.

She’s standing outside on the same spot that she does every evening, looking at the splash of reds, oranges, and yellows painted across the skies and the twin suns making their slow descent, finally giving way to the cool and merciful night.

BB-8 was long gone, having opted to retreat back into the small hut she has called her shelter for the past few months. She refuses to label it her home.

Her home died five months ago.

It had been a slow progress. The shock of losing him had her numbed and simply going through the motions of life. She celebrated the victory against the Final Order with her friends and fellow Resistance members; but the feelings of happiness were hollow at best. She remembers feeling a pull off-planet and informing Poe and Finn of her impromptu journey. She remembers hesitance on their behalf, but from there the memories are more blurred, the only thing she remembers from them are the feelings associated. Happiness that they relented, determination as she followed the pull, confusion upon arriving, and anticipation for whatever it was that she was there to do.

It allowed her to keep her mind busy, to keep it off of processing the reality of losing him. But as the days turned to weeks, the gaping void at the other end of her bond became increasingly insistent in letting itself be known, and refusing her attempts to ignore it.

Her breaking point came when she walked around the markets of Mos Eisley, a rare occurrence for her as she preferred to remain in her isolated shelter. She was on lookout for a new piece needed for the SLAM overdrive of the Millenium Falcon, lest the primary sublight engines be rendered unusable and she be forced to rely on the backup hyper drives. She absently glanced from one stall to the next, trying to find the stalls that offered ship parts when, from the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of a tall, broad frame dressed in dark colors. She quickly whipped her head towards it, almost giving herself a crick in the neck as she did so, only for her heart to sink at realizing that it was just another stranger mulling around and her brain echoing that _it wasn’t him_ in her mind.

She abandoned her search and quickly returned to her shelter.

Several inoperable droids faced the brunt of her anger that night.

She screamed and yelled for days afterwards, cursing the fates, cursing the force, because she couldn’t understand _why_.

Why would they force her through this journey? Why would they make her lose so much?

Why would they take him away from her?

_The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead._

Those words haunted her dreams, along with the sight of _him_.

Tall and broad, with dark hair that she wished she had more time to feel, clear expressive brown eyes that showed her everything, beauty marks on his face that she wished she could trace with her fingers, soft, full lips that she had only seconds to feel before they, along with every piece of him, were taken from her.

All she had left of him was his clothing, she refused to leave it in that desolate planet. She refused to leave it abandoned on Exogol. She spent her nights wrapped within its warmth, relishing in the scent of him.

Though that was quickly fading, just as he had.

Her anger lasted for a few days before it gave way to well-known and hated feelings of helplessness and vulnerability. Those feelings were so intense that they reminded her of her childhood; when she would spend her days in that abandoned and hollowed out AT-AT, marking each day spent in Jakku within its metal walls and endlessly telling herself that her family _will come back_.

Except now, her mind just kept thinking of how things could have been different.

Maybe there could have been a way to save him. If only she knew more about the force. If only she spent more time studying the Jedi texts, maybe she could have found some way to save him. If only she had more time. Those thoughts plagued her in every moment, all the things she could have done to prevent it.

If only.

But that was the thing about ‘if only’ thoughts, it doesn’t change what is.

Rey found herself even begging the force, nights spent on her small cot where she would stare up at the ceiling and whisper endlessly towards anything, _anyone_ , that could hear her.

_Be with me._

It was her mantra, the words that carried her through the nights. A prayer, an overwhelming need for relief from the grief and pain. Maybe if he could somehow come back, they could be together again.

Those thoughts helped to postpone the sadness, the confusion, the hurt.

But it didn’t last long either.

Depression crept up on her silently. While the anger and bargaining was easily felt, easy to pinpoint when it began, depression snuck itself in and she couldn’t seem to remember when it began. It was difficult and messy, overwhelming just as the other stages were. Rey spent her days under the haze of a fog that was heavy and left her confused for the most part.

She spent more and more days in isolation, having long stopped her trips to any of the major cities unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn’t bother interacting with anyone, which was made easier since she lived in a fairly desolate area as it was. BB-8 was her only companion, and even its company she shunned for the majority of the day. The tiny droid was the one who would remind her to eat, to bathe, _to breath_ , sometimes. Surely, if it wasn’t for BB, she probably would have perished by now.

Somehow that thought doesn’t feel so unwelcomed.

She sighed, the skies finally dark. When had it become so late? She had been so consumed by her thoughts of him that time seemed to slip away from her once again. She looked up at the dark sky, watching the endless number of stars twinkling above her. She wonders if maybe he’s watching her now, she wouldn’t know if he was. He had never once appeared before her, unlike Luka and Leia who have visited her at least 4 times separately, each time refusing to give her any information on him.

She hated and craved their presence equally because of it.

Rey shook her head, turning away from the display of starts lighting the night sky and began her trek back to the shelter. Another day down, a whole life left to go.

Even now, she felt a strange pull here. Something telling her that she had to stay, that something was waiting for her here. She still didn’t know what. She honestly wasn’t even sure if it was the Force or her own misery that kept her here. All she knew was that Tatooine was where she would remain, for however long was necessary. Soon her days would run out. One day she would cease to exist and become one with the Force.

And on that day, she prayed, she will finally find him once more.

* * *

Confusion was the feeling that overtook him when he was able to see once more. It was dark, but nowhere near the all-consuming darkness that he had grown accustomed to from his time in the World between Worlds.

No, it was dark because, wherever he was, it was night. The stars were a testament to that. He blinked various times while he took in his surroundings. Endless sand and cool air greeted him, a desert, at least that much he knew.

If only he knew the _where_ , that would certainly be helpful.

It would have been nice if Leia, his mother – his mind corrected, would have _told_ him where exactly he would end up.

He closed his eyes, feeling the Force surround him, a comforting feeling of power envelope him. He pushed it outwards, seeking the well-known bond that had become a part of him since he met Rey, following its trail, as muddied and hazy as it was.

_She is here._

Wherever here is.

The bond was weak, possibly due to however long that he has been technically dead. Or in limbo? He shook his head at the thoughts, they could wait, the important thing was that it was there, and he could follow its unseen tether.

He took his first steps, shaky at first, and he feared he could trip and fall at any moment; the shifting sands not helping any. But eventually, he felt the strength of the Force feed into his body, the trembling of his legs lessening with each movement forward. Within minutes he felt himself back to his regular stride, even better than before, a lightness in him that he hasn’t felt ever. He continued his trek forwards and knew that no matter how long it took; he would reach her.

He was finally going home.

* * *

It was daytime, the light filtering through the small crack in her shelter and bearing down on her closed eyes, refusing to relent and forcing her back into wakefulness.

Another day.

Rey pushed her body to sit up, her back protesting against the movement. She could stand to get a more comfortable sleeping cot, but her mind didn’t see the point. It was a bed that she slept it, it helped her to survive.

Always surviving, never living.

Rey let out a small sigh, irritated that she is forced to go through the motions of another day. She went through her morning routine, using the ‘fresher and changing into her regular clothes, before padding over to the small kitchen, her stomach rumbling in hunger.

She opened the cabinets and frowned, when had she run out of food?

Rey figured that maybe she could just skip out on breakfast, but her stomach rumbled in clear protest.

With another sigh, she resigned herself to the inevitable trip to the markets in search of food.

Surviving indeed.

* * *

The markets were bustling with activity, bodies mulling around either idly or with a purpose. Rey stood at the entrance to it, debating if she should just forgo food and go home. Her stomach rebelled against the idea and with a frown she makes her way into the sea of bodies.

Rey doesn’t make it too far in, opting to grab whatever looked edible or manageable for her and haggling whenever she could. She gathered a few days’ worth of rations, since more than that would make it difficult for her to travel back on her sand bike. She quickly made her way back to the shelter, avoiding the gazes of anyone that brushed past her or glanced towards her.

The hum of the bike was comforting as it signaled to her brain that she was heading back to sweet isolation once more. The sounds of the engine drowning the decreasing volume of voices and chatter as she sped away.

Once Rey reached her shelter, she quickly unloaded her purchases and proceeded to haul them into the shelter, stuffing them haphazardly in the nearest storage unit, leaving one ration out which she quickly heated and proceeded to scarf down; barely chewing twice before swallowing.

Once the beast that was her stomach was content she leaned against the wall, glancing at the bare surroundings of her shelter. She hadn’t bothered to decorate, didn’t think of trying to make the place her own. Even now she felt more like an intruder than resident. She wondered if the feeling would ever fade.

In her mind, she knew the answer.

A sequence of beeps sounded of to her right, BB rolling towards her and stopping a few feet away.

“I’m fine,” she replied dismissively.

BB replied with a series of disbelieving beeps.

Rey waved him off, “It’s fine. I ate already. You don’t have to worry over me. I’m heading back out”

BB followed her movement as she walked back towards the front door, pausing at the doorway briefly, “I’ll be back later tonight,” she mumbled out, more to assure the poor unit who simply beep twice in confirmation before she continued out.

* * *

Rey always finds herself back in the same spot. Surely there were better places for her to watch the sunset, but there was something about this particular spot that continued to call to her.

The sun was just beginning to set, the bright blues beginning to give way to streaks of yellow and orange. The suns themselves were outlined in red, the lines jagged that reminded her of his red lightsaber; bright, burning, and dangerous.

She held a sad frown then at the thought.

He was always prominent in her thoughts; but today it seemed like every little thing she saw, heard, or smelled reminded her of him.

It felt almost as if he were there with her.

With that thought, she felt a small invisible pull and her body froze at the feeling of it. She hadn’t felt it in five months, not since that fateful day upon Exogol, where she was at the brink of losing herself to the dark before she felt that familiar tug, and her bond faired to life and happiness at the feeling of him.

Ben.

She sucked in a shaky breath, struggling against the growing lump in her throat. Rey felt her legs trembling, almost afraid that she could lose her strength and fall to the ground. Her hand rested on top of her chest, where her heart was currently beating wildly against her breast. A sense of fear and excitement crept up her spine; overtaking her and against all logic screaming at her that it _couldn’t be_ and _he was dead_ and _she was alone……_

She felt her bond begin to open, her walls crumbling down, and it _sang_ …

She turned around.

* * *

She was just as radiant and beautiful as he remembered her. Then again, she was hard to forget to begin with.

The setting twin suns behind her provided the perfect backdrop, encasing her form with an ethereal glow. Her sun-kissed skin and brown hair were enhanced by the oranges and reds of the sky; her white robes almost blinding in comparison.

Her gaze was out towards the sunset, her stance proud and tall. His steps are slow and measured, almost afraid of the reality of the scene before him. He cautiously reaches out through the bond, finding her end closed off tightly and his heart hurt at the absence of her from the bond.

He hadn’t realized how entwined they were; even when she stubbornly closed the bond against him, there would always be a trickle of her that could be felt; be it a stray thought or feelings. Even when he closed the bond against her, after she refused to take his hand, he knew that she was still there and aware of him.

Two halves of one whole.

He thinks he finally understands.

He sees her body freeze suddenly; her posture rigid.

She knows, she can feel him. He sees her take an unsteady breath, her body beginning to tremble. He feels it too, the sense of fear and anticipation welling from within him; her hesitation at wanting to open the bond once more, the instant denial and her thoughts echoed through him; that it could be true because he was _dead_ and there was no way he could be here.

She turns.

He forgets to breathe.

“Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is last chapter!
> 
> Will be explicit; not too graphic in it's description as my other fics since it's meant to be more sweet and emotional
> 
> But still mentions of sex, so be warned ahead of time!


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if other writers feel this so let me know if you do...
> 
> But do you ever write something out and just feel like it doesn't really accurately convey the picture in your head? Sometimes I'm writing out a scene and I don't feel like it is portraying the intensity of emotions that I want it to. Maybe it's just me? 
> 
> Also, still not beta read! I'll reread the chapter later today and do some clean up. I'm sure I have some typos and mistakes to correct since I finished this at 6am before getting ready for work. ;A;

They stayed planted in place, neither wanting to move or breathe in fear of breaking this possible illusion.

Ben stared at Rey, taking in every little detail of her and she did the same. He notices that she looks no different than the last time he had seen her on Exogol, she wore the same robes and had her signature three buns in place; and yet she looked different at the same time. He notices that she holds a strength within her, burning radiantly from their shared bond which enhances every little feature of hers to him; from her tiny freckles to her button nose to her soft lips.

Rey herself was in complete disbelief, her mind and heart debating at the vision before her; questioning if her eyes were playing some sort of cruel trick but she knew that it was real. He is just as she remembered him, smooth skin without any trace of the scar she had once inflicted on him, wearing the same outfit he had on Exogol but without the lightsaber shared hole in his sweater. Gone was the haunted look in his eyes, the weariness of the darkside the used to bear down upon him. He seems more youthful, more carefree…

He is here. He is _alive_.

She could feel it, their shared bond rejoicing at their reunion. And so many questions came into her mind but no words formed, her mouth just open in shock.

“Rey.”

Her name. _His voice_. Deep and commanding, caressing against her skin in a way that made her shiver. It broke the spell between them and she found herself walking towards him without thinking, and he was walking towards her, closing the gap between them.

She finally makes her way down the slope, meeting him at the base of the small hill and she hesitated, unsure of what to even do. Should she say hi? Should she hug him?

Rey notices his fingers twitch at his sides, and her decision was made for her. She closed the gap and looked up, and up, _and up_ , at him. His gaze was down towards her, his brown expressive eyes showing her every little emotion; his own fear and disbelief, his elation, his hope,

_His love._

She stood on her tiptoes and quickly wrapped her hands around his neck, his own coming around her waist; holding her steady. She looked at every detail of his face, his eyes, his prominent nose, the beauty marks across his face, and his strong, defined jaw, before finally landing on his lips.

She breathes.

And closes the last bit of distance.

* * *

If there had been any lingering doubt within Ben about whether this was real, it was gone the moment he felt her lips on his. It started small, hesitant; just a brief press of the lips but now that he had the taste he finds that he wants more.

His tongue comes out to swipe against her lower lip, begging for entrance that she grants. Ben groans, his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring every inch of her.

And it still wasn’t enough. He holds her tighter against him, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip briefly until he notices her tongue shyly peeking out to explore his own mouth. It was electric, the kiss searing him in the most delicious way; the feeling of her lips imprinted on his own like a brand. His blood roared in his ears, his whole body hypersensitive and attuned to hers. Their bond flared and amplified everything about her; and by the whimper that fell from her lips, she could feel it too.

Eventually they pulled away, the need for air overriding the need to simply _feel_. He was panting, and felt a strange satisfaction at seeing her panting and flushed as well.

“How?” she breathed, still confused about the circumstances of his return.

He shook his head, offering her a lopsided smile in return, “Let’s go to where you’re staying. I can explain there.”

* * *

The trek back was quiet, but comfortable. The whole time their hands were linked, refusing to part for even a second. Now that they were reunited, it was as if they could not touch each other enough, driven by some compulsive need to reaffirm that they were actually both _here_ and very much alive.

Ben frowned at the sight that greeted them as the place she stayed at came into view. It was a small dome like structure, extremely tiny to house even her, much less him, which led him to assume that maybe the rest of the actual house was underground. Was this were she has been living in this entire time? Had she chosen to live in this empty, harsh planet?

Rey quickly moved to open the door, and Ben has to bend down to avoid bumping his head against the top of the doorframe. He follows her down the stairs, breathing in a sigh of relief when the area opens up to an underground house that offered more room for him to stand properly. The relief was short-lived though, as he took in his surroundings and realized that there was really _nothing_ there.

His eyes move back to Rey who also seems to be taking in her surroundings, possibly realizing just how empty the place seemed to be and shuffled her feet in nervousness.

It felt strangely adorable to him.

“Are you on your own?” he blurted before he could really think the question through; wincing at how it sounded even in his own ears.

Her eyes shot up to meet his, wide in surprise, “Well, yes. I came here a little bit after…well, after Exogol.”

“The resistance?”

Rey shrugs, “Last I knew they were still exploring much of the inner and mid-rim planets; assessing the needs that the planets have and the damage done.”

“Oh. Then why?”

The question hung between them, he didn’t need to finish it because he knew that Rey understood. Rey nibbled at her bottom lip briefly before she replied, “I don’t know,” she admitted, “I just followed the Force. It led me here….”

“Where is here, exactly?”

“Tatooine.”

“ _Tatooine?_ ” Ben repeated incredulously.

Rey nodded in response.

Silence descended upon them as they each processed the little bit that was shared. That the force somehow compelled things to happen the way it did. Well, it should be a surprise after everything that has happened between them.

It shouldn’t be, and yet it still is.

“How long?” he asks and watches as Rey casts her gaze downwards, her eyes clouding over in sadness and grief as she answers.

“Five months.”

He froze. Five months. _Five months_ that he has been away from her. He stares at Rey in shock and comes to notice the slight tremble of her lower lip, how her posture was slightly hunched over and defensive, almost hesitating to allow herself to be open again. He finds himself walking before he could even think about his actions, coming to a stop just in front of her and his arms reaching out to embrace her.

Her body shook against his and a small sniffle reached his ears, “You were _gone_ , Ben. You _left_ and I was alone again. I didn’t know what to do or where to go and I was here waiting but I didn’t know _why_ and I had no one…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here now, sweetheart,” he whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head as the extent of her emotions reached him through their bond, stealing his breath away. The amount of loneliness and longing that she felt. The pain of his loss, her anger, her vulnerability, her never-ending sadness. All the feelings she went through since his death were all powerful and negative.

But he was here now, and he swore that he would spend the rest of his days ensuring that hers from today onwards are filled with nothing but happiness.

He felt her hands clutching at his shoulders, giving a slight tug and Ben pulled away briefly and looked down in time for her to come up, capturing his lips once more and initiating their third kiss.

Clearly, he had a lot of catch-up to do.

The arms around her moved downwards, holding her hips steady as he slanted his lips to hers, re-exploring every inch of her mouth. But it wasn’t enough, he needed more, so Ben slid his hands down the backs of her thighs, tightened his hold, and lifted her up to him; her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

“Bedroom,” he grunted out from between their lips.

She directed him where to go, each word broken up with a kiss that she would place anywhere she could reach. They practically tumbled into the bedroom, Ben coming up to the bed before he turned to sit on it, Rey straddling him as they continued their kisses.

The movements were frenzied, driven by an all-consuming need to have each other completely.

Ben moves his kisses down her neck, her head tilted back to allow him access while his hands worked at the belts around her outfit, hearing the buckles clink before they loosened from her waist and fell to the ground with a thump.

He feels her hands trail down his arms, moving to the hem of her sweater and he heeds her silent request, moving his arms up so she can drag the sweater up and over his body, baring his chest to her. She pulls away for a moment just to look at him and he watched as her eyes glanced over his body, the flush of her cheeks moving downwards to her neck and chest as she took in every detail of him.

Her reaction only serves to fuel him, and his hands work to loosen the strips of fabric that crisscrossed in front of her shirt before tugging the white top over her head, leaving her with just a strip of fabric binding her breasts and blocking them from his eyes.

He glances up to her, and she gives a minute nod, her sign to him to continue. He swallows, his Adams apple bobbing as his hands come up to unwrap her bindings, leaving her as bare as he is. He sees her hands come up, as if to cover herself, and his own hands stop her, circling around his wrists. “Don’t,” he murmurs, bringing one of her hands up to kiss the inside of her wrist, “you’re beautiful, Rey.”

He feels her trembling against him at his response and he quickly leans in to capture her lips in a brief, reassuring kiss, letting his thoughts and feelings flow to her through the bond so that she could see, could understand, what he sees.

How beautiful and perfect she is in his eyes.

Rey chokes back a sob, his emotions overwhelming her as well as his lips and hands, which have moved down to her breast. She feels his rough, calloused hand gently cup one breast while his lips wrap themselves around the nipple of her other breast, planting kisses and small nips against it. She lets out a tiny moan from his attentions, feeling her nipples harden under his touch, the sensitivity of her body near overwhelming her. And she knows, she knows that this was because it was Ben; he was and is the only one that could make her feel so alive, and the reverence which he lavished onto her ignited a liquid heat that flooded her veins and a pleasurable hum from within her.

His hands caressed every part of her before again grasping her hips, and she fidgeted under him, her lower body shifting slightly and gasping at the feel of him under her. She repeats the movement again and moans at the same time that it draws a groan from him, the friction between them pleasurable.

Ben thrusts against her slightly, chasing the feeling that she started and enjoying the soft moans and mewls that she let out. They settled onto a rhythm, slow and unhurried. His forehead was pressed against hers, their panting the only sound in the quiet room as they chased after their pleasure.

Rey never in her years could imagine it could feel like this. Even on Jakku, hearing other scavengers or bounty hunters speak of the act couldn’t have prepared her for the all-consuming need that she felt at this moment. The need to be closer, the need for release.

This wasn’t enough.

“What do you need, Rey?” she heard him say and it took her a moment to register that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. Hey hands came up to clutch at his shoulders, shaking her head in both embarrassment as well as unspoken need. She squeaks when he nips at her shoulder, offering her a lopsided smile that was just so _him_ that her heart stuttered briefly, “words, Rey. I need you to use your words.”

She was sure that the flush of her cheeks reached her toes at the moment, embarrassment and slight irritation that he would press her to actually _voice_ what she needs especially when he already knows, when he can feel it through their bond. “You,” she pants, nipping at his neck before soothing it with her tongue, “I need you, Ben. All of you.”

“Then you will have me,” she hears him reply just before he turns his body and pushes her to lay down on the bed.

Ben doesn’t remember how they managed to remove the rest of their clothes, but somehow it was done and now his body is now hovering over Rey, who was laying down on the bed, panting and her face colored the loveliest shade of pink he has ever seen. His hips were in between her own, and he groaned at the wetness of her arousal coating his hardened length.

This had not been how he planned for this to go. He wanted to go slow, take his time in savoring each and every inch of her.

Next time, he will make sure he does so.

But now, he was driven by an inner need, a deep desire to be inside her and join her in the most intimate of ways, and he can feel that she wants the same. He lines himself to her opening then pauses to look up at her, meeting her gaze and holding it as he slowly sinks into her warmth.

She sucks in a breath, feeling every inch of him stretch her to a near painful point. He was slow, and she could feel how he was savoring the way that her heat stretched to accommodate and welcome him in.

She winced at the slight pinching sensation when he pushed past her barrier, claiming what no one had done before and his eyes widened in surprise, his mouth open in shock as he felt it happen, “You…you’ve never?”

Rey shook her head, “No. Only you, Ben. It’s only ever been you.”

He shudders against her, pressing a frantic kiss to her lips, “Only you, Rey. It’s only ever been you,” he echoes back to her against her lips, and she lets out a small mixture of a laugh and sob in response.

Only each other. It will only ever be each other.

He continues to thrust in slowly, eventually sinking all the way in and he stills, waiting with gritted teeth as she processes past the pain of his initial intrusion. Eventually the pain gave way to the feeling of just being stretched and Rey shifts her hips experimentally, gasping at the feeling of him shifting with her.

“Now?” he asks, his eyes watching hers with an intensity that easily matched her own.

“Now,” she confirms, her arms coming up to wrap themselves around his neck.

He withdraws slowly, being mindful of watching her for any signs of pain of discomfort until just the tip of his length remained inside before slowly pushing back in. Ben maintains the slow, languid pace; groaning occasionally when he feels her walls clench around him.

She was tight, so tight that he fears he will not last long, but he was determined to stretch this moment out as long as possible, to make it as pleasurable for her as it is for him.

Without knowing how, and only surmising that it must be because of her that he knows, he moves one of his hands down, skimming over her breasts and her stomach before reaching his destination. His fingers parted her lower lips, and his thumb quickly found and circled around her clit; causing her to suck in a sharp breath in response. He repeated the action, feeling her walls flutter around his length and hearing the sounds of her moan reach his ears.

“Ben, please” she moaned, her body shivering and her head shaking as he continued alternating between thrusting and putting pressure against her clit.

His eyes opened up and he briefly wondered when he had even closed them and found hers, “Please what?” he asks, “Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She’s flustered, he can tell through the bond, and a part of him felt guilty for making her voice her desires but another part of him craved it, needed it as badly as the air he breathes. After spending so much time apart, standing at opposing sides in a midst of a war and clashing lightsabers repeatedly; after having to face her rejection of him not once, not twice, but three separate times; an inner part of him needed to hear her voice it, needed to hear her say and confirm her desire for him, her need for him to give her what she needed…

“I,” she pauses, drawing in a shaky breath when his next thrust was accompanied by a swipe of his thumb against her sensitive clit. She felt a coil form within her, the feeling intensifying as she neared the precipice, but she knew that she wouldn’t get their at this pace; it wasn’t enough “F-faster Ben. Please I need…”

She wasn’t able to finish her request, a gasp of surprise taking its place instead when he suddenly thrust back in, hard. She heard him groan, his head coming to rest on her shoulder and his hand coming back up to brace himself before repeating it again. Gone was the slow, near tortuous pace; now he was moving.

And it was wonderful.

He moved hard and fast, and she could feel every inch of him as he did so. Tears welled in her eyes at the sensation of finally having him, of finally being joined together in every single way. Rey had once thought that this would never happen; that she would never be able to experience this type of lust and pleasure after he had died. In her heart she knew that no one could ever hope to fill in the Ben-shaped hole that remained in her soul; and she had resigned herself to living a life of solitude until she could one day find him again in the afterlife.

But now he is _here_.

Now they have the rest of their lives ahead of him. And she will make sure that they take advantage of every moment together.

Rey cried out when a particular thrust brushed up against a spot within her, igniting a spark of pleasure that she felt vibrate throughout her whole body. He repeated the movement and she felt it again, shuddering as she felt herself reach the edge of the precipice, her body about to tip over and let itself fall into release. “Ben,” she moans, “I’m close…”

His hand moved downwards again, alternating between rubbing back and forth and circling her clit in time with his thrusts. He was driven to have to climax along with him, to feel her release around his length. “Rey,” he groaned, “Come with me, please. My Rey, my love, my _sweetheart_.”

His words were the final push that she needed, crying out his name as she finally, _finally_ , reached her peak; her inner walls clenching repeatedly around his thrusting length.

She feels him thrust heavily a few more times before he shudders against her and she feels the warmth of his release fill her. He continues to thrust, prolonging the waves of their release as much as possible before coming to a stop and letting his body fall to the side of the bed, gathering her up to lie on top of him, his length still buried within her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, gathering their breath and settling themselves back down from their respective highs.

After a while, he hears her murmur against his chest, “You still didn’t explain how.”

Oh. She’s right. Ben swallows thickly at the memory, the brief sadness flashing through him as he answers, “Leia.”

“Her head snapped up and her eyes met his, wide in shock, “Leia?”

He nods before continuing, “Yes, Leia- my _mother_ , brought me back. I was lost and she somehow found me. She told me,” he swallows again, wishing that the lump in his throat could go away, “She told me she was bringing me back home.”

She continued to stare at him and he saw the shine of tears in her eyes, “Ben,” she whispered, before burying her face into his chest, her arms coming up to clutch at his.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding onto her as if she was his lifeline. In a way, she was. She was the tether that once held him back from submerging completely in the dark. She was the one who helped pull him back into the life. She was his salvation, she was his redemption.

“I love you, Rey.” His whispered, a small chuckle leaving him, “This wasn’t the way I imagined telling you, but I guess now would be as good a time as any.” She was his everything, and he could easily spend the rest of his days showing her that in every single way possible. Everything, he needed to hear her confirm that he was her everything.

Her eyes searched his, for what he was not sure, but she seemed to have found it, a single tear escaping her at the same time as her laugh, so free and pure that his heart soared at the sound, “I love you too, Ben,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest before a giggle escaped her, “we have a strange way of declaring love to one another. We did this all backwards.”

His lips twitched and he found he couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She smiled in return, resting her chin on top of his chest as she does so, “What do we do now?”

His hand moved to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, “I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be opposed to a repeat performance.”

“Ben!” she cried out in embarrassment, lightly smacking her hand against his chest causing him to chuckle in response, “That’s not what I meant! I meant after!”

He paused, taking her question into consideration, he really hadn’t thought that far from finding her, “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “I don’t really care; I’ll go wherever you want to go.”

“You don’t?” she asked, and the slight tremble in her voice let him know that there was still a bit of lingering doubt within her.

“I don’t,” he replied, holding her gaze as he continued, “My home is wherever you are, Rey.”

Rey let out a shaky exhale, letting his words sink into her and dispelling any remaining fears that she had. She knew, both verbally and through their force bond, that no matter what happens or where they go that he would always be there. And she knew that she would as well. No matter where he goes, she will follow.

“Home,” she sighed, moving up to place a light kiss on his lips, mouthing her next words against them, “You’re my home too, Ben….”

She pulled away and offered him a watery smile, one that he returned right back.

Home, she finally has her home.

“Welcome home, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of this fic! I am hoping that you all enjoyed this short fix-it of sorts!
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing up another fix-it (separate of this story) that focuses more on the final battle because honestly I feel like Ben should have been an active part of it.
> 
> So if that also interests you, let me know!


End file.
